


Travel Plans

by LemonadeReaction



Series: Hizzie's European Summer [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Lunch, Pizza, Pre-Femslash, Restaurants, Secret Crush, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Hope and Lizzie discuss their Summer travel plans over lunch.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hizzie's European Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Travel Plans

"I want to go somewhere _amazing_ this Summer!"

As they walked through the city centre, Hope began to feel worried. What if she couldn't give Lizzie the holiday experience she wanted? What if anything she chose did not hold a candle to anything she had done in the past? She stared at the ground, noticing a scuff on one of her ankle boots. Glancing at Lizzie's feet, she noticed that her shoes were impeccable; there was no way she would accept a less than perfect Summer holiday experience.

"How about we talk about it over some lunch?" Hope asked. "I know it's a little early, but I didn't have much for breakfast. There's only so far a girl can go on a plain crepe!"

"Lunch is good. Shall we try that new Greek restaurant? Wait, no - Italian. I'm craving Italian today. Is that alright with you?" Lizzie turned to face Hope, who became distracted by her piercing blue eyes.

"That sounds good," Hope said, trying to avert her gaze so that she wouldn't blush.

.  
.  
.

"I can't believe they didn't give us a window seat. I _always_ get a window seat," Lizzie said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"The table we have is fine! It's getting pretty busy in here already, I'm just glad we got a seat." Hope smiled at Lizzie, reaching forward to touch her arm. As Lizzie reciprocated with a smile, Hope breathed a sigh of relief. She hated it when Lizzie was in a mood and she couldn't cheer her up.

"Bread for you beautiful ladies!" A waiter with a strong Italian accent appeared, placing a white basket lined with a napkin on the table. Resting on the napkin were small bread rolls, some white, some whole wheat. Beside the basket, the waiter placed a side plate full of olive oil, with a few drops of balsamic vinegar.

"Thank you," Lizzie said, turning to face the waiter. When he was out of earshot, Lizzie turned back to Hope and said "I really shouldn't eat bread. I want to wear bikinis this Summer, and I can't do that if I gain bread weight." Pinching at non existent fat on her torso, she frowned.

"You're not gonna gain weight from eating bread at _one_ lunch date. Plus, you look perfect anyway." Hope stopped talking as she felt her face grow hot.

Luckily, Lizzie didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. One little roll won't hurt." Tearing one of the whole wheat rolls in half, she swirled one half around in the olive oil dip, then took a dainty bite. "This is really great bread."

"So, what do you wanna order for lunch? There's so much on this menu. I'm thinking of getting pasta, but I always get that so maybe I should try something else?"

"How about we get a pizza to share? I don't think I'll eat a whole main by myself," Lizzie said.

"Sure. Shall we just get a classic margherita? That's what I usually get when I have pizza."

"I think I'd rather have more toppings." Lizzie scanned her own menu, biting her lip in concentration. "How about this one they've just released: chicken and roasted peppers?"

"Ooh, that one actually sounds great. Okay, let's get that one! Do you wanna get drinks too, or just stick to water?"

"Please." Lizzie said, laughing. "Elizabeth Saltzman _never_ goes to an Italian restaurant and only drinks water. We're getting a bottle of wine. Probably zinfandel rosé."

Hope giggled. "Okay then, let's get wine!"

Raising her hand, Hope called the nearest waiter. When they approached the table, she said "We're ready to order!"

.  
.  
.

"Gosh this pizza is _amazing_. I'm definitely getting this again."

"See, I've always said I had good taste," Lizzie said, sipping from her wine glass. By the time the meal arrived, Lizzie had already drank nearly half the bottle.

"You do."

 _Which is why she'll never want me_ , Hope thought.

"So, let's talk travel. I know you've been to France a lot, but you've never been with me! We could go to the Louvre, my father taught me a lot about the paintings in there." Hope felt a tug in her heart at the memory of Klaus.

"I've done France way too many times, I wanna go somewhere different!" Lizzie said, taking a bite of pizza as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Okay, do you wanna look outside of Europe? Somewhere in Asia, maybe?",

"No, it has to be Europe. Josie is spending the Summer with Mom in Europe, and I'd like to drop by and see them."

"No problem! It'll be nice to see Caroline," Hope added. Biting into another slice of roasted pepper, Hope felt a surge of inspiration. "Oh, how about Italy? I know it's not exactly unique, but it's a beautiful country for sure."

"Italy is wonderful, but it still doesn't have that wow factor I'm craving."

Chewing on a piece of perfectly seasoned chicken, Hope thought carefully. Where had Lizzie already been? Where would have the 'wow factor'?

"How about Belgium? It's super close to France, but not as cliché, so to speak. Plus, I hear it has great food so it sounds good to me."

"Belgium, hmm. That could work! We can take candids beside the Belfry of Bruges, and share Belgian waffles. Okay, now I'm excited!" Lizzie clapped her hands, then raised her wine glass. "Let's go to Belgium!"

Hope raised her glass to Lizzie's, delighting in the _clink_ sound as they met. "Belgium it is!"

Without warning, Lizzie leaned across the table and kissed Hope on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me choose. I knew I could count on you."

Stuttering with shock, Hope replied "You always can."


End file.
